Affection towards you
by StiCyLove
Summary: Lisanna and Natsu are a couple. Lisanna's pregnant and Natsu dies on his mission. After the accident Lisanna starts a new life in the same household as Lucy, Sting and their children. Join her journey to find a new love. :) Sequel to 'I love my enemy'. Bad english, but great story! (I know that I tell you that all the time but it's true ')
1. Breaking down

**First of all I wanted to thank you for your patience till I knew what my sequel of the story 'I love my enemy' should be about. Next I want to apologize that the main pairing is changing. This ISN'T a STICY STORY! You read right this story is about a pairing I never before thought about: Orga and Lisanna! When I came up with that idea I was thinking what should the sequel be about? It would be funny to pair Orga up with someone, but whom? I know Lisanna. What's this pairing called by the way? Organna? Lisaga? Well, it doesn't matter. Please enjoy my third story 'Affection Towards You!' **

**Chapter 1:** Breaking down

**NOBODYS POV **

It's been some months since Lucy, Sting and their children Hope and Rain last visited Fairy Tail. Hope and Rain are now 3 years old. Hope has light grey hair with blonde strains and it's terribly spikey. He's a very energetic young boy, whose magic manipulates the emotions. Rain has dark blue shoulder long hair. The tips of Rains hair are also blonde. Rain is a very cute little girl. She's manipulating water all the time. In other words they're a lot of trouble. Manipulating everyone to their convenience or shooting them with balls of water. Master Makarov really appreciates the fact that they're not growing up at Fairy Tail. If he had to add them to all his destructive children he already has, there wouldn't be anything undestroyed. Currently Makarov is sitting at his office and does his usual paper work. Suddenly his communication lacrima begins to glow. A man form the magic council shows up.

**LISANNAS POV **

_It's been already nearly a month since Natsu took that job. Shouldn't he be back by now? I've a real bad feeling about this._ "Hey, Mira-nee do you know something about Natsu? I mean shouldn't he be back by now?"

"Sorry, Lisanna I don't know anything. But I'm sure he'll be back soon. He wouldn't let you alone with your baby"

"Lisanna, could you come up to my office? I have something to talk about with you. Maybe you should take Mirajane with you" I look for the source of the voice and find master standing on the parapet of the second floor._ What happened? Is it about Natsu? No, it couldn't be right? Please, let Natsu be alright._ I look at Mira-nee who's nodding at me and start going. Mira-nee follows and soon we enter masters office.

"Master, what's the matter?"

"Maybe should sit down. About five minutes ago I was informed that …. I want you to know that everyone will be there for you … we are your family and … I'm sorry" a single tear runs down masters face "Natsu won't come back … he's … he's dead. I'm so sorry Lisanna!"

My whole world is breaking down. I can hear someone scream in pain. It's a terrible noise. Tears are running down my face like rivers and I can feel Mira-nee hugging me telling me to stop screaming like that. _So it's me who's screaming? Natsu, Natsu, Natsu. I can see millions of pictures of him. Smiling at me, asking me out for the first time, looking forward to being a father, telling me good bye before he left for the job. There's nothing left. Natsu's gone. Why? WHY?!_ … Slowly my world turns into black till there's nothing else left. I loose conscious.

**MIRAS POV **

I hold my unconscious sister in my arms. _I can't believe it. Natsu is dead? That can't be true. _

"Master, please tell me you made a bad joke. Please!"

"I'm sorry. I can't. Natsu has lost his life at that job while protecting the villagers from those monsters he was supposed to fight"

Tears run down my face and soft whimpers escape my mouth. I slowly stand up and pick up Lisanna.

"I'll take her to the infirmary. She needs to rest for hers and the baby's sake"

**ELFEMANS POV**

_Wasn't that Lisanna who was screaming like mad? What happened? Ah, there's Mira! Is that Lisanna in her arms?_ "Mira-nee what happened?"

She smiles at me sadly while crying "It's … it's" "Mirajane, take Lisanna to the infirmary. I'll tell them everything, alright?"

…

"That can't be true …"

_I don't get it. Why would he die on a job? He's way too strong for that! _

**NOBODYS POV**

The whole guild is silent except for some sobs and whimpers. No one feels like drinking, stripping, yelling – only like crying and staying silent.

"My children, I don't know what to say. But what I know is that Natsu wouldn't be ok with us sulking like that! We … we need to help Lisanna. She will be dependent on us. In her situation there's no way that she's able to go on missions to earn money, of course it's more important for us to help her as friends. Hanging out with her, comforting her and talking to her, that's most important! We won't let her alone in this difficult time!"


	2. Funeral

**Chapter 2: Funeral**

**NOBODYS POV **

Everyone is silently staring at the new grave. Sobs can be heard everywhere and an endless amount of tears are shed. Mira tries to comfort Lisanna but doesn't know what to say anymore. All she can do is hugging her beloved younger sister. "Everything's going to be alright, Lis. I promise we're here for you." Slowly the crowd is vanishing – everyone heads home except for ten wizards.

Lisanna is still crying in her sisters arms when Lucy approaches them. "It's been a long time Lisanna. I'm so sorry …. I wish I could do more for you than offer my help as a mother with your baby. If you need anything you are welcome all the time." Lucy hugs Lisanna carefully and tries her best not to break down crying.

"T-thanks, Lucy. I appreciate it. In fact I would like to talk to you and Sting later in private. Would that be alright?" Lisanna asks in a very weak voice.

"Sure, but for now let's go back to the guild and eat something it would be bad if you get to less to eat. It could be dangerous for the baby, you know" Sting tells her. Lisanna would never admit it but she ate nearly anything the last days. She is rather skinny. Her cheek bones start to show. All in all she's a terrible mess, but who could judge? She lost the most important person in her life a few days ago.

***time skip – at the guild in masters office* **

**LUCYS POV **

"Did I hear right? Lisanna, do you really want to do that? You hardly know anyone at Sabertooth!"

"That's the point Lucy. I want to get away from here because everything is reminding me of him. It hurts so terrible. I know it is much to ask from you but could you take me in for some time? I beg you! I promise to help with the house course and so on but please let me stay with you for some time!"

"If that's what you really want to do, you're welcome. Does this decision include leaving the guild?" Sting asks carefully.

Some new tears run down her cheeks and I know that it indeed does include leaving Fairy Tail. "You really don't need to say it loud. We know what you want to tell us. When do you want to leave?"

"I-I thought about leaving with you when you head back. Is that a problem for you?"

"No, of course not. We wanted to head back tonight if that isn't too soon for you"

"Master, could you …." Lisanna gestures to her thigh.

"Sure" That's all master can say between his sobs. "You know the 3 rules, don't you? Take care Lisanna. We're always here for you"

***time skip – night* **

**LISANNAS POV **

_Now there's no turning back. I'm leaving. Good bye, Natsu. I love you._ I turn away from the grave and head to the train station. I know Mira-nee is upset but doesn't want to show it but that's alright. Now I start again. I know I have to move on and become happy again. Well, at least for the baby. Some last tears run down my cheek. I take a last look at the grave before it vanishes out of my sight. _Good bye!_

Soon I reach the train station and join the others. Lucy pulls me into a comforting hug. She knows how hard it is for me to leave my siblings and that I'm afraid of what is awaiting me at Sabertooth. I can feel that she'll do everything she's able to do for me. I return her hug. "Thanks Lucy, Sting"

Lucy smiles at me "No problem, Lisanna. We're here for you!"

Sting silently observers the situation and smiles. _I think I'll get along quite well with them._


	3. New Beginning

**Chapter 3:** New Beginning

**STINGS POV**

It's been several hours since they had entered the train back home. Lucy and Lisanna have fallen asleep soon after but Sting is still awake. His head rests on Lucys thighs while his motion sickness keeps him awake. _I don't like it. Lisanna made that decision without thinking of the needed support her friends could give her. She's simply running away. I feel like she'll regret her decision._ Suddenly Lucys hands are running through my hair. "Didn't get any sleep?"

"No"

"You don't like her decision, right? I'm not sure what to think about it. To me it seems like she's running away. But on the other hand it feels like she wants to move on right away. What do you think?"

"I think she's running away. However it's her decision and if she can be happy with it it's alright with me. "

"Yeah"

***time skip – Sting and Lucys house***

"Hope, Rain! We're back!" Lucys calls out to our children.

I turn around to face Lisanna "Do you want to see your room? We could take your suitcases there."

"Thanks. I'd love that."

**LUCYS POV**

"Do you want coffee and cake? Oh, Rouge thanks for looking after those two."

"You're welcome." He smiles "Why is Natsu-sans girl here?"

"She wanted some fresh air after Natsus death, so we decided that she could stay here for some time and help us with our toddlers."

"So Fairy-san will stay with us?"

"Yeah, Lector."

"So where is that crazy blue cat? Fro thinks it isn't with you"

"You got that right. Happy stays at Fairy Tail but will come soon too"

"That's great! Fro wants to play with Happy-san"

I giggle at the excited little cat. "I'm sure you'll be able to play a lot."

.

.

.

Lisanna and I are preparing dinner while Sting and Rogue are playing with the children. Lisanna looks rather worried. I can't help but feel that she's uncomfortable with the situation right now.

"Are you alright, Lisanna?"

"I …. I don't want to be a burden to you and Sting. You already have your own children and I …"

"Stop Lisanna! If we didn't want to you to be here, we wouldn't have let you move in in first place. We are happy to help you and Hope and Rain are happy to have someone new around. You aren't a burden to us. If anything you are a big help. Speaking of help do you mind watching over the children tomorrow? I have some business with my father and later on a meeting with uncle Jiemma."

"Thanks Lucy … Of course I can watch them tomorrow. Maybe they can show me around the town."

"They'll love to do that! The probably drag you to Sabertooth immediately!" I can't help but grin at her. Sabertooth, my new home. So many good memories with all the mages I once considered my enemies.

***time skip – next day***

**LUCYS POV**

I leave the house rather early and go to visit my father. I haven't met him for quite some time and miss him terribly. At the mansion I go to immediately to his office. I knock at the door.

"Come in"

"Hello father! It's been a while hasn't it?"

"Lucy you look good. I guess Sting treats you right. … I've heard about you oldest friends death. I'm sorry." He pulls me into a bone crushing hug. I have to hold back tears. It hurts to think about it, I don't want to imagine how hard it is for Lisanna.

"Thanks. It's hard…. Do you know Lisanna?"

"Of course, she was his girlfriend. Isn't she pregnant with his child?"

"Yeah, she is. She lives with us. She wants to get away from everything that reminds her of him. That's part of why I'm here." I look into his eyes "Do you still have all the baby utensils we bought for Hope and Rain? I would like give some of them to Lisanna so she doesn't have to buy everything anew."

"I still have everything. You only have to come by with her so she can decide what she wants to borrow from you."

"That's great! So don't be startled if we stand at your doorstep someday in the future" I grin at him.

"I've got a question for you. Is she planning on joining Sabertooth?"

"We hoped she could join. I'm going to talk with Jiemma later on."

"Well, then I wish you good luck and if you need anything – you know where to find me. Right here"

* * *

**Hello there!**

**Sorry for the long wait! ^^'**

**I kinda had no idea how to continue...**

**No worries - i planned out nearly the entire stroy now.**

**So there should be some more updates soon. ;)**

**~StiCyLove**


	4. The new member

**Chapter 4:** The new member

***in Master Jiemmas office***

**MINERVAS POV**

_Another typical day at the guild… Oh, man why am I stuck with all that paperwork? Can't father do it himself? I'm not his secretary! I want to know if it's true that that Fairy lives with my little sister now._

Suddenly I hear someone knock at the door. _Who could that be?_ "Come in"

"Min-chan! Is Master here?"

"Lulu! Sorry but he's not here at the moment but he'll return soon."

"Thanks. Can I wait here?"

"Sure. Now, how are you little sister?" I can't help but be concerned – Natsu was one of her best friends.

"I'm fine for now. However, could you do me a favor?"

"A favor? What kind of favor?"

"I'm sure have already heard about Lisanna living with us now."

"So it's true …"

"Yeah, I want that she can join Sabertooth …. Maybe you could help me convince Jiemma to let her join?"

"That's not going to be easy, but we can try. If we pull the baby trick, you pulled back then, we could have a chance." _I smile at her. I don't want her to join but if Lulu wants her to join … I don't want to burden her with taking care of the young take over mage alone._

.

.

.

.

.

.

"NO! She's not allowed to join and that's final!"

"But father think about it. How should she take care of the baby if she can't earn any money"

"Even if she joins she can't go on missions and earn money"

"But Master Jiemma, you said that we need a barmaid. She may be pregnant but she still take care of some drinks"

"No"

"But the baby …" I begin again. I can see that he's about to give in – only a little bit more.

"Jiemma, please I'm sure the child of a strong Dragon Slayer like Natsu is going to be a strong mage" Lucy reasons.

"Hm, maybe you're right. But only because I don't want to see the baby on the street and I'm interested in the strength of the baby in the future"

"Thanks father!"

"I'm very grateful Master"

"Alright, enough! Get out of my office. You can tell the others about that Fairy and introduce her"

As soon as the door closes behind us, we hug each other. "We did it Min-chan!"

"I know! That's amazing! Let's go and tell her about fathers' decision"

***time skip – at Lucys and Stings house***

**LISANNAS POV**

_I hope Lucy was able to convince Jiemma to let me join. I'm so nervous. Why is she taking so long? What should I do if I'm not allowed to join? Oh god, I'm so nervous! Come on Lucy, I'm going crazy here_! Suddenly I feel myself getting calmer. I look to my right and see Hope holding my hand, smiling up at me.

"No wowwies mommy's the best!"

"So you think that there's no reason for me to worry?"

"Uhuh"

I think never before I was more grateful that Hope can manipulate emotions. "Thanks, little one!"

He smiles before he runs back to Rain and plays with her again. I watch them play. Rain's cheating wherever she can. Her boat is a lot faster than Hopes' and I suspect that she's manipulating it with her powers. But Hope doesn't seem to mind. So I don't want them to quarrel because I think it's a little unfair. I can hear the front door open and two female voices. _Lucy is back and Minerva is with her! Oh shit! She's going to eat me alive! _

"Hey Lisanna, I'm back!" She grins at me like she got the best present ever, "Min-chan and I did it! You can join the guild! Jiemma allows you to join and you can work as barmaid till you can't work anymore"

"That's awesome! Thank you!" I jump at her and hug her. _Wait did she just say Min-chan? So Minerva helped her?_ I look at Minerva, "So you helped? Thank you! I'm very grateful for your help"

She nods, "Let's go to the guild. You need a guildmark and we have to introduce you to everyone. Hope, Rain come here! We are going to the guild"

Within seconds both are here, grinning like mad and greeting their precious aunt. Soon we are on our way to the guild. Towards my new family. Hopefully they accept me without problems.


	5. Baby clothes

**Chapter 5:** Baby clothes

***next day – bedroom with Sting and Lucy***

**STINGS POV**

Lovingly I let my gaze wander over my Lu. She is so cute when she's sleeping. She's so peaceful. I can't help myself – I can never get enough of her. _Wasn't she planning to take Lisanna and Minerva to her old home to get a few things for Lisannas baby? Maybe I should wake her. No there is still enough time till she wants to leave with them. _I close my eyes and try to get a little more sleep.

Silently the bedroom door opens. I groan. _Why? No more sleep for me, huh? Ahhh…_

"Morning mommy, daddy! We are hungwy!"

Lucy opens her eyes and smiles at them lazily. "Good morning! How did you sleep? Any good dreams?"

"Yes mommy, I dreamed we got a new toy … I don't wemember what kind of toy it was though"

"I dreamed that we went to the playgrounds with daddy and uncle Rogue"

"I'm sure Sting and Rogue wouldn't mind going to the playground with you two today, right love?"

"Of course. We'd love to go to the playgrounds with you today!"

"Yeay! But first bweakfast!" Both grin at us. _Yeah, I've got the best family. _

Lu disappears into the bathroom before she prepares breakfast.

.

.

.

.

.

.

We are all sitting at the table munching our breakfast when Lisanna enters "Good Morning Lisanna! How are you feeling today?"

She smiles at me "Good Morning guys! Fine and you Sting?"

"Amazing! I heard you plan on looking at Hope and Rains old baby clothes with Minerva today"

At the mention of Minerva Lisanna flinches. So she's still afraid of her… Well, you can't expect her to like Minerva after the first day. "Hope, Rain and Lector let's get your things. We meet Rogue and Frosch in half an hour"

We gather everything and leave the girls for their coming shopping trip. I know Lucy. She won't be satisfied with only old clothes. I can remember hours of running through different stores till we found some cute clothes for the babies. I swear, I'll never go shopping for baby clothes with her again. Every time I thought we found something suitable, she had something to complain about …

**LUCYS POV**

"Now Lisanna, tell me do you have any ideas what you want for the baby? I need to know what we're searching for. I have lots baby utensils at the mansion, you know. Oh, but first – I realized that you seem to be afraid of Min-chan. Lisanna, there's no need to worry Min-chan is really nice. I hope after today you can understand that. I hope I mentioned that Min-chan tags along today"

"You did. I hope you're right. I'll meet her a lot more often in the future and I can't be scared of her all the time. As for the baby clothes – I know it's going to be a girls so we should look for pink baby clothes."

"Did you think about some names for the little girl?"

"Natsu and I thought about Rikka. What do you think?"

"What a cute name. I love it" I can't help but smile at the mention of Natsu.

It doesn't take us long till we are ready to leave. Minerva shows up not much later. She seems to be excited about our 'girls time'.

***time skip – at the mansion***

"Lisanna, what do you think about this one?" Minerva shows Lisanna one of Rains first pink bodysuits. It has bunny ears. I can't help but think of Gajeel every time I see it. I realize that Lisanna seems to think about the same thing. I can see it in her amused grin.

"Did you get that one from Gajeel by any chance?" she asks between her giggles.

"No, but I have to think about him every time I see it!" I tell her while holding my sides and laughing.

Minerva looks at us like we're mad and I understand that I never told her about my nickname Gajeel gave me. "Min-chan, you know Gajeel, right?"

She looks a little confused but none the less answers me with a short nod. "Well, Gajeel dressed me up in a bunny suit and let me dance to one of his performances. Since then he calls me bunnygirl"

Minerva looks at the bodysuit in her hands and begins to laugh. Finally she stammers "I guess Rain is bunnygirl of the next generation"

Another laughing fit and hours of looking through the clothes, we decide to go for lunch. The maids already prepared a meal for us. Minerva and Lisanna are both very impressed with all the dishes the maids served us. I think they have never eaten most of the dishes before.

Anyway, after lunch I drag both to the best stores for baby clothes nearby. Thank god, I don't have to look at every store again, only to get disappointed with their offer and poor quality. Let's say we have a lot of fun looking through everything and buy a whole lot of new clothes for Rikka. I think Lisanna likes Minerva a lot better than before. They even joked together. I believe that they're forming a new friendship and I'm glad.


End file.
